


Battle Scars

by chaosfay



Series: Alistair and Jasmine [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This begins at the battle with the dragon at The Temple of Sacred Ashes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Battle Scars

"Maker, save us," was all Jasmine heard when the dragon came down on them.   
  
They had just finished climbing through caves, caverns, and dealing with cult members who worshiped a dragon.  They had taken only a short break before exiting the ruins to reach the Urn of Sacred ashes.  Between them and the entrance of the final leg of this journey (or so they hoped) to reach the ashes was the largest dragon Jasmine had ever seen.  They’d encountered drakes and dragonlings, as well as smaller dragons, along the way here but nothing like this.  
  
"Fan out!" Alistair yelled as he and Sten charged ahead.  
  
Leliana and Jasmine immediately backed away, seeking safer positions.  They managed to move out of the way just before the beast bellowed out a ball of fire.  Jasmine could feel panic rising in her, but one look at Leliana’s quiet confidence as she let loose an arrow calmed her down.  Focusing now, she took the full visual measurement of what was happening before her.  
  
Her entire life had been spent in the Circle merely learning to control her abilities.  Never once was she trained in warfare.  This was nothing like what the books said.  The books were safe.  She could close the pages and walk away.  There was no escaping this, no running away.  She let loose the storm, bringing lightning to the field, quietly thanking Sandal for the enchantments that kept her companions safe from injury when she cast such spells.   
  
The dragon focused on the immediate opponents before it.  Alistair stayed in front and just beneath it, hacking away at its legs, Sten following suit.  They didn’t seem even remotely shaken by the beast.  The lightning bounced around them, but it struck the dragon full on.  It screamed, and Alistair and Sten were forced to stop, dazed by the ringing.  The distance between Jasmine, Leliana, and the dragon prevented the women from getting hit with the wave from its wings as it lifted off the ground.  Sten and Alistair weren’t so lucky and were knocked back flat on the ground, several feet from where they had been.  
  
It landed not far from Jasmine and released another ball of flame.  She saw it coming and put up her shield.  The heat could still be felt, but none of the burning.  Then Alistair was there, slicing at its back legs, Sten drawing it away from her.  Leliana’s arrows were finding the weak spots in its scales, but just as many bounced off as struck.  The ice magic on them still left marks of frostbite all over it though.  
  
As the dragon turned its attention away Jasmine ran.  Her lungs burned as she once again found a safer position, and set the walking bomb on the creature.  Ice spells followed quickly thereafter, helping shield the men from the flames as much as it hurt the dragon.  Frostbite now covered its legs, but not enough damage to stop it from swinging around quickly and knocking Sten away.  He flew several meters, landing hard on the rocks.  Jasmine quickly shifted her focus to healing him, but didn’t dare approach.  One good healing spell and he was on his feet, drinking a health potion quickly before charging back in.  
  
The dragon was beginning to tire, but Alistair was fading faster.  She sent forth some energy to him, draining herself as she followed immediately with a shielding spell around him.  Downing a lyrium potion Jasmine again focused on the dragon.  The ice and lightning weren’t enough, but suddenly there was an explosion and blood began draining from a hundred wounds all over its body.  Not enough to stop it though.  She let loose arcane bolts, and the dragon immediately honed in on who it was that had caused it so much more pain and damage than the blades.  Lifting off the ground, again knocking the men away, it came straight towards her.  Jasmine didn’t have enough energy to put up a strong enough shield, and a sharp set of claws ripped across her chest.  She fell back, blood covering her.  Her blood!  With the last of her power she downed a health potion, but it wasn’t enough.  Jasmine couldn’t will herself to sit up, let along stand, and simply looked up at the great beast.  Its mouth was open, coming straight for her before she blacked out.  The blood loss was simply too great.  
  
Alistair and Sten had immediately picked themselves up off the ground and ran after the dragon.  When Alistair saw Jasmine go down he couldn’t hold in the scream.  Before its mouth closed around her he let forth a great burst, taunting the animal.  It turned towards him, all interest in the mage gone.  It picked up off the ground and landed right in front of Alistair.  Sten managed to get behind and under it, slicing one of its back legs open.  Alistair charged, his sword diving into its chest, then backed away and charged again.  Leliana’s arrows entered the various wounds left by the explosion set by Jasmine, digging into the fresh openings.  The dragon screamed again, but Alistair was prepared this time.  As the dragon’s great maw came down to take hold of him Alistair jumped and managed to get on it.  His sword plummeted into one of its eyes.  The beast tried shaking him off, but he held true, releasing the shield and pressing with both his hands, driving the blade in further, and the dragon went down as the sword went into its brain.  Sten sliced open the dragon’s belly as it breathed its last, and Alistair jumped off before it fell.   
  
Without a second thought he left his sword, threw his helm off, and ran to Jasmine.  Leliana was already there, pressing her hands over the four wounds going from Jasmine’s left shoulder down to her right hip.  So much blood.  “Jasmine!  Jasmine!”  His voice was hoarse from his taunts and yelling.  Finally reaching her, he pulled out a health potion and poured it over the wounds.  “Don’t die.  You can’t die, you can’t leave.”  The cloud of breath coming from her mouth and continued bleeding were the only signs she was still with them.   
  
"I can’t get the bleeding to stop.  The wounds are too large."  Leliana’s voice was raw with emotion, filled with panic and fear.   
  
Sten suddenly arrived, his breast plate removed.  Removing the padding and his tunic beneath he ripped the fabric.  Seeing what he meant to do, Alistair lifted Jasmine enough for the Qunari to wrap the strips tightly around her.  Leliana managed to get Jasmine to swallow a health ption as Alistair and Sten pressed down on the wounds.  Alistair looked at Sten, nodding thanks for his quick thinking, and saw a hint of mutual panic in the larger man’s face as he focused on stemming the bleeding.  
  
They sat there for some time, Jasmine laying flat on the ground, Leliana feeding her potions, Alistair and Sten pressing down on the wounds.  Then her breathing began evening out, deepening.  Jasmine manage to cast a healing spell over herself, albeit weakly, and signaled for another lyrium potion.  Immediately Leliana was on her, and another healing spell was cast, stronger this time.  Sten and Alistair gently removed their hands from her torso, her blood up to their elbows.  Sten was bare from the waist up but hardly noticed.  Leliana fed her the last of the health, and Jasmine’s eyes opened.   
  
"Thank the Maker!"  Alistair wanted nothing more than to wrap her in his arms and hold her, and only with a Sten’s firm hand on his shoulder did he manage to control himself.  
  
"You’re very lucky to be alive, Kadan"  Sten’s voice was tight, he himself having a difficult time keeping his composure.  "Alistair, I require your assistance putting my armor back on."  Alistair obeyed only because he knew it would help calm both of them down to be doing something.  
  
"Sten did the most work."  Leliana was visibly crying, releasing the pent up emotions, "he removed his armor and used his own clothing to wrap your wounds."  
  
Not moving, and likely unable to do so on her own, a soft tired smile on her face, “thank you.  All of you, thank you.”  Jasmine was beyond exhausted, her face whiter than the snow around them, her clothing soaked in blood and much of the fabric torn now.  “I think I’m going to need some assistance getting to the ashes.”  
  
His armor now firmly in place, and extremely cold, Sten returned to her side.  His face calmer, he gently inspected the wounds.  “You will need to move carefully.  The wounds aren’t completely healed.  Another healing spell won’t help with something this severe.”  
  
With the help of Alistair and Leliana she was back on her feet.  The world moved too quickly and she was out again.  Sten immediately looked at the wounds again, “they didn’t open.  It’s blood loss.  I recommend we carry her inside.”  
  
Sore, tired, bruised, and beaten, Alistair easily and carefully scooped Jasmine into his arms.  She was breathing fine, and looked only to be sleeping, though on the edge of death.  He didn’t realize tears were on his face now, as he moved towards their goal.  Leliana had his helm and sword in hand, Sten with Alistair’s shield.  Quietly they walked ahead, Leliana ignoring her own tears and lost in thought, Sten walking just behind the pair, Jasmine unconscious in Alistair’s arms.  The mage would have severe scarring, but Alistair didn’t care.  He knew now that when she was well enough, and they had a private moment together, he would profess his love for her.  He nearly lost her today, and he never wanted to experience that fear again. 


	2. Recovering from the Gauntlet

It came to her in a haze: the Gauntlet.  The hit from the dragon had been hard, and left her severely wounded.  Four large claw marks raked across her from left shoulder to right hip.  The weak shield she erected before getting hit prevented the wound from being too severe, but she was forever marked.  Sten said she ought to be proud of her scars.  He knows of no man alive with such scars as these.  They rested for another hour inside the fortress that held the Gauntlet to the Urn of Sacred Ashes.  Jasmine had passed out again after recovering enough to be moved.  When she came too she was fed some rations Sten always had on him.  It was enough to help her move, but they were without potions at this point.  
  
The puzzles, the challenges, and finally a leap of faith, and they had made it to the ashes.  Taking just enough to cure Arl Eamon of the poison and a smaller pinch for herself, they could at last rest awhile.  Jasmine was immediately healed, but it was already too late to prevent the scars.   
  
In camp now with the rest of her companions Wynne and Morrigan immediately set themselves to the task of fixing her clothing.  It was shredded so badly it couldn’t be worn.  Morrigan saw no reason not to make it as…promiscuous as her own garments, but Wynne knew full well how self conscious Jasmine was now.  With surprising warmth Morrigan helped the two women practically make a new robe.  Jasmine looked like she was wearing a patchwork quilt now, very unbecoming of someone they considered their leader.  She felt every inch a mess, and flat out refused any assistance with bathing.  The ashes had healed all her wounds, bruises, broken ribs, cuts, all the physical wounds cleared up.  The scars were just too much for her, and she didn’t want to be seen.  Not like this, not ever.   
  
They had made camp near the first body of water they found.  The sun hadn’t even begun to set, but it didn’t matter.  Jasmine set the rules, and all things considered no one argued about it.  Covered in blood from head to toe, smelling of sweat and death, her clothing in trusted hands for repairs, she entered the freezing water.  With use of her fire magic she brought the water to near scalding.  Soap and sponge in hand she waded out until she could sit down in the water up to her neck.  Jasmine sat like that for awhile, enjoying the hot clean water.  If anyone was watching they hid themselves well.  She knew the others wanted to bathe, but for the first time in a long while she chose to be selfish.   
  
It was only when the sun started to go down that she set to scrubbing the blood off.  Soaking her blood crusted hair in the water she washed it thoroughly.  The last thing she wanted was brushing dried blood out of her hair later.  Then it was to washing her body.  Jasmine worked her way up, avoiding her abdomen as long as she could, which wasn’t long.  As soon her hand touched the scars she started crying.  Not soft whimpers.  Her entire body shook as she sobbed, eyes burning as she shed tears.  She washed away the blood, but couldn’t rid herself of the memories.   
  
Jasmine never saw herself as any great beauty, nor did she consider herself ugly.  Not until now.  The memories of the pain, the smells, the sounds, and now this.  It was just too much.  Then she thought of Alistair.  She found herself thinking of him more and more often as something other than a friend or traveling companion.  She dreamed of him touching her, holding her, kissing her.  She had never experienced romance of any kind, and now she doubted she would.  The scars made her ugly, and in her mind Jasmine only saw Alistair grimace when seeing her without her robes for the first time.  Any hopes of being with him now flew away, scattered to the wind like so many other things.  Now Jasmine found herself crying even harder.  In the Circle romance and love were discouraged.  Sure, a few had been in dark corners and between the sheets with each other, but they kept it quiet, short, and were very careful.  Knowledge of herbalism was very strongly desired among the women.  Now she was no longer in the Circle and thought it possible to do away with such restraint.  Today ended that possibility.  She’d remain alone, marred, and ugly.  
  
Returning to the shore, steam coming off her body in the cold mountain air, she dried herself with the clean towels she brought.  Wrapping herself in one of Wynne’s robes, she made her way back to camp.  Leliana was singing and playing her lute by the fire, likely because she heard Jasmine’s crying and felt obligated to provide her with some privacy.   
  
Sten sat opposite the fire from Leliana, and made eye contact with Jasmine for only a moment.  Without complaint he gathered his bathing items, clean clothing, and set off for the water.  He paused a moment as he stood next to her, he placed his hand on her shoulder, “I’m proud of you and honored to call you Kadan.”  That said he walked away.   
  
Jasmine stood there for a moment, stunned, then smiled softly and sat herself near the warm fire.  Without warning someone handed her a large bowl of stew.  Looking up she found Alistair looking at her, smiling.  He still had blood on his face, but had long since stripped off his armor.  “Morrigan made it this time.”  She blushed at his smile and with a soft thank you took the bowl and ate.  It wasn’t until she tasted it that she realized how hungry she was.  As soon as her bowl was emptied another was in her hands.  She didn’t bother to look up this time and just ate.   
  
Noticing the lack of music Jasmine looked up to see Leliana had gone and was replaced by Sten, now eating as well.  He just focused on his meal, not even looking around.  Exhaustion was all over his face.  Tonight it would likely be only Shale, Zevran, the mabari, and Morrigan keeping watch.  Considering their location, and the fact they hadn’t encountered any darkspawn in this region, it may be a relatively safe assumption they wouldn’t have much to worry about tonight.  
  
"We did what we could for your clothing, but as soon as we reach Redcliff we’ll need to purchase new robes for you."  Morrigan sat down beside her.  "Wynne insists we visit the Circle instead."   
  
"The Circle will have a larger selection of enchanted and powerful robes.  There are likely one or two people in Redcliff evev remotely capable at making them.  A trip to the Circle after we deliver the ashes will be necessary."  
  
"I see no reason to stop there first if the two of you insist it’s a better place to get you new clothing."  
  
"Arl Eamon needs the ashes more than I need new clothing.  Hopefully what I have left won’t fall apart any time soon."  She managed a weak smile as she looked at Morrigan.  
  
"Very well.  My work is done for the night."  That said she simply got up and walked to where she had set up her own place apart from the camp.   
  
Before Jasmine could rise to get another serving of food Sten had a bowl ready for her.  “Alistair insisted you eat another helping just before he left to bathe.”  Smiling he handed her a cookie.  “I believe one of these may help you as well.”  
  
Laughing softly, “thank you, Sten.  Cookies always help.”  Their mutual love for pastries, namely cookies, made for good humor sometimes, often inciting teasing from Alistair and Leliana.  She quickly polished off the stew, but ate the treat more slowly.  It was likely one of the last they had left now until they reached another village or town with a bakery.  
  
Leliana rose next as Alistair made his way back.  “Did she eat her dinner?”  Jasmine immediately tensed, the cookie at her mouth.   
  
"I don’t think she tasted it.  You two just wolf down your food.  It’s no wonder you can eat that gray stuff you cook.  You eat it too quickly to taste."  Leliana chuckled before gathering her things and leaving.   
  
Alistair sat in Sten's place, warming by the fire.  “Your long bath certainly made for very warm water.  It’s only just started to cool.”  Jasmine could feel him looking at her, but chose not to make any eye contact or even glance in his direction.  She simply stared into the flames, wishing herself invisible.  “I’m willing to bet you’ve never taken a cold bath in your life, and likely never will.”  She didn’t respond, but instead nibbled on her cookie.  “Hey, that’s the last one!  I was hoping for that cookie.  That’s just not fair!”  
  
"Not fair?"  
  
"Ha!  She speaks!"  His silly grin was on his face, and he looked proud as a mabari after a hunt.  "So, any chance I could have some of it?"  
  
Looking down at the cookie, or what was left of it, Jasmine made a show of seriously considering keeping it.  There were only a couple solid bites left, and Alistair had saved her life that day.  She handed it to him, “I see no reason why not.”  
  
Alistair’s fingers touched her own as he took the treat.  A blush rose up her neck and over her face.  Suddenly she felt very hot.  Jasmine immediately pulled away.  Thankfully Alistair didn’t drop the few bites left.  She wrapped her arms around herself, “thank you.”  
  
"For what?"  Alistair then popped the treat into his mouth.  
  
"For saving my life today."  Her voice was very small now, and without realizing it she had tensed up again.  
  
There was a small silence before Alistair responded.  “It…it was was nothing.  I, er, we need you.”  
  
"Still, thank you."  She glanced at him, and they locked gazes for a moment.  He was blushing as bad as she was, and fidgeting badly.  "I’m going to turn in for the night."  Jasmine all much ran to her tent, holding back the tears.  She didn’t hear Alistair’s quick reply for her to wait, and simply curled up on her roll, pulled the blanket over her, and fell into a rough sleep, fighting nightmares most of the night. 


	3. Cold Tempers

"You’ve been staring at her for days now, Alistair.  Just tell her."  Leliana said as she walked beside Alistair.  
  
He jumped, having been so lost in his thoughts he hadn’t really been paying attention to anything.  “What are you talking about?”  
  
Rolling her eyes, “Jasmine, of course.  All of us see the way you look at her.  You’re in love.  Just tell her.”  
  
Alistair’s face turned bright red, and his armor suddenly felt too hot.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
"Yes, you do.  Zevran’s been making eyes at her too, and if you don’t say something soon he will.  Do you really want him being with her?"  
  
The very thought of Zevran touching Jasmine made Alistair’s skin crawl.  “How?  She won’t so much as look at me, not since Haven.”   
  
"She’s self-conscious right now, and who can blame her?  Her robe is a mess, and she looks horrific in Wynne’s."  Leliana didn’t want to say it, hoping Alistair would catch on.  
  
"It’s the scars I want to see.  She wants to keep them hidden."  Zevran had managed to sneak up on them, now walking on the other side of Leliana.  The look Leliana gave him was enough to make Alistair wince.  
  
"No, you will not touch her nor will you see her.  Not if I have any say in it."  Her voice was sharp as a silverite blade, and the gentle woman was replaced with a very protective one.  "Do you hear me?"  
  
"If Alistair insists on giving up winning her over, I’ll do it instead."  Zevran said threateningly.  "She’s beautiful, and those scars deserve all the kisses, touches, and attention I can possibly give them.  I’ve never met anyone to survive an attack such as Jasmine has, and I insist on seeing the results."  He licked his lips as he started walking faster towards the Warden up ahead of them.   
  
Alistair quickly moved over and grabbed the elf, yanking him back.  Zevran was ready, and quickly turned on him.  The scuffle immediately caught the attention of their companions.  A wave of cold came over the two men, leaving both unable to move anything but their eyes.  Standing just feet away was Jasmine, and Leliana made a point of keeping away from her.  All around Jasmine was ice, and her eyes were hard on the two men.  “This behavior is unacceptable.  I don’t know who started it, or why, but I won’t have any of that.  Do you understand?  We have a war to fight, people who need our help.  Fighting each other helps no one.”   
  
No one had seen her this angry before.  Ever.  Sten stood several paces away, looking at them in shock.  Either it was Jasmine’s temper or the fact they were fighting amongst themselves.  He was mindful enough to say nothing, as was the rest of the group.  Wynne smiled only after realizing who it was fighting, and likely why.  Morrigan, of course, was smiling fully.  If it weren’t for Jasmine’s wrath she would probably be laughing.  Shale, as usual, simply looked on.   
  
Meanwhile Alistair and Zevran only looked at Jasmine, unable to move or say anything.  Alistair wanted to hide, crawl in a place and just disappear.  He was certain now she had no interest in him.  Zevran, on the other hand, saw it as a challenge.  
  
As suddenly as the ice froze them they were released, both with minor cases of frostbite.  The two men fell to the ground, and only looked on as Jasmine walked away.  Wynne approached, casting a healing spell over them.  “I recommend you not fight each other again,” she said very in her most grandmotherly tone.  Meanwhile Morrigan laughed as she and the rest of the group followed after Jasmine.  
  
"Don’t you dare touch her."  The fire in Alistair’s eyes only brought a smile to Zevran as the man walked away with Wynne and Leliana.  
  
"We’ll see about that." 


	4. Awkward Admissions Part 1

"Set up camp here."  Jasmine’s voice was tired, the sharpness from the morning scuffle between Alistair and Zevran gone.  
  
With the sun just begining to set there was no questioning her decision.  Immediately everyone started setting up there things, and Jasmine got the campfire started within minutes.  Before Zevran had a chance to set his tent too closely to Jasmine’s Leliana had her own on one side of it and Alistair his.  All they got was a glare.  “Zevran, assist me with securing the perimeter.”  Sten’s firm voice provided little chance for the elf to do anything but finished with setting his own tent up and walking away.  His frustration was all over his face.  
  
"I’ll take care of that," Wynne approached the fire as Jasmine finished setting things up for making dinner.  "Alistair needs assistance with removing his armor; Leliana has gone hunting for tonight’s meal."   
  
Blushing badly, “um, can’t he do it himself?”  
  
"Yes, but it’s easier with the help of someone else.  He has a lot of buckles to deal with, plus various layers under the armor."  
  
Relaxing as soon as Wynne mentioned the other layers of clothing Jasmine nodded, “alright.”  As she turned to make her way to Alistair’s tent Wynne simply smile.  
  
Clearing her throat just outside, blushing again as she thought of him without any clothing on at all, “Alistair, Wynne sent me to help you remove your armor.  Is it alright for me to come in.”  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure.  Yes, help would be very helpful, er, yes."  He inwardly cursed himself for bumbling like a fool boy.  When she walked in he could see she was blushing just as badly.  
  
"I don’t know a thing about removing armor.  You’ll need to walk me through it."  She tried her best not to stutter, but her hands were shaking badly.  
  
"I can get some pieces off easily, but here, I’ll show you how the buckles come apart."  He showed her how to remove his gauntlets, with her removing the other one.  "It’s easy when you can reach it, but a few of the pieces take some creativity."  Focusing on something he knows, armor, helped him calm down.  "I don’t know if you can reach the pieces on my shoulders though.  How about taking off the pieces on my legs so I can get down on my knees more easily for you?" Jasmine immediately blushed again, eyes widening. "That sounded bad.  I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it to sound like that."  
  
Simply nodding, and now chuckling nervously, “okay, your legs.”  With small, deft hands she removed the pieces rather easily.  Jasmine kept her eyes focused on what she was doing, keeping her thoughts of stripping him further than the armor from crawling into her mind.  
  
"I can get my boots myself, don’t worry about that."  Alistair got down on his knees, and without complaint about being uncomfortable, he waited patiently as she untied, unbuckled, and removed piece after piece.  It took all he had not to reach out and touch her.  "I’m really sorry about earlier today.  There’s a perfectly good reason for the fight, but I’m sorry to have upset you.  I promise not to do it again."  He barely managed to keep his voice steady he was so nervous.   
  
Jasmine paused a moment, just listening, before clearing her throat again.  “You’re forgiven.  I appreciate the apology, and I’ll hold you to that promise.  I didn’t mean to lose my temper.  It’s unacceptable to lash out like that.”  She started on again on what she was doing, hands shaking now.  
  
"No, don’t apologize.  It stopped things from getting to out of hand.  The ice was a good idea."  
  
"At least some good came of it.  That’s what matters."  She continued working, no words between them, for several minutes.  Finally his armor was off, and she backed away as he stood up.  His gracefulness always surprised her.  She always thought men built like him, thick, muscular, heavy, would be clumsy.  Instead, he moved like a dancer.  "What started the fight?"  
  
Turning around, Alistair rubbed the back of his head.  “Well, that’s a little difficult and, uh…”  
  
"It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me.  It’s out of your system."  She made for the doorway, but then Alistair grabbed her arm.  
  
"Please, don’t go.  I’ll tell you."  Suddenly realizing he was touching her Alistair released his grip and stepped back.  "Zevran said very rude and inappropriate things about you.  I couldn’t allow him to continue with that."  He kept his eyes on the ground, suddenly very interested in removing the armored boots and putting on soft leathers.  
  
"Excuse me?"  Her face reddened.  Alistair defending her like that was something she had not expected.  
  
"He mentioned things along the lines of wanting to touch you in an inappropriate manner."  He looked up, his jaw firm, eyes steady as he looked at her.  "No one says anything like that about people I care about without swallowing their teeth first."  
  
Jasmine swallowed hard, in shock.  She could hardly speak, or even move.  Her heart beating so hard she could have sworn he could hear it, she simply looked on as he continued speaking.  
  
"I didn’t want him saying anything like that about you, let alone touch you.  The thought of…I couldn’t.  I promise you I won’t attack him, or anyone among us, again.  In-fighting won’t help us."  
  
"If he-" she nearly choked on her words, hardly able to breathe.  The tent was too hot, she needed to sit down outside, in the cold air.  "If he says anything like that again, please tell me.  I’ll make it clear it’s not something I want to hear or know about."  That said she immediately vacated the tent.  
  
Alistair stood there a moment, not sure what to say or do.  Looking down again he removed his boots and replaced them with the leathers.  He found himself feeling both lighter and heavier at the same time.  Unsure what to say or do, he sat alone for a few minutes, calming his heart he swore would burst out of his chest. 


	5. Awkward Admissions Part 2

"Looks like rabbit stew tonight," Leliana said as Jasmine exited Alistair’s tent.  A big grin crossed the rogue’s face, and her eyes brightened with inner laughter.  "Is Alistair alright?"  
  
"It’s not what you think.  I just removed helped him remove his armor since you weren’t there to help."   
  
"I’ve never helped him.  He’s done it on his own every night."  Leliana looked at Wynne and burst into laughter.  
  
"Wait, what?  You mean…oh, Maker."  Jasmine sat down, suddenly dizzy.  She was so embarrassed she wanted to cry as the two other women laughed.  "Wynne, why?"  
  
"Isn’t it obvious?" Leliana sat down beside Jasmine.  
  
Jasmine suddenly wanted to curl up somewhere in the bushes, cry, and never be seen again.  Covering her face with her hand, elbows on her knees, and felt the hot wetness of tears pouring out of her face.  
  
"Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry."  Leliana’s arm was across Jasmine’s shoulders, pulling her close beside here.  "I didn’t mean to embarrass you."  She shot a glare at Wynne, both angry and ashamed.  "I think that was a little too much, Wynne."  Her voice softened, "Jasmine, we meant it only for the best.  It’s clear to us the two of you have feelings for each other.  We were just trying to help."  
  
Alistair stepped out of his tent, greeted by the sight of Jasmine crying, Leliana trying to comfort her, and Wynne keeping an eye on the stew.  “Did I do something wrong?  What happened?”  
  
Jasmine stood up and all but ran from the camp before anyone could respond.  She didn’t care where she went, just away is all she wanted.  “Come back, it’s not safe!”  Leliana cried after her, but it was too late.  Jasmine was gone into the surrounding brush.  
  
Alistair went back inside, strapped on his sword belt and blade, and set out after her.  Leliana followed suit, bow in hand.  “I don’t know what you did, Leliana, but don’t do it again.”  It’s the harshest he’s ever sounded, clearly keeping his anger in check.  
  
Ignoring him, Leliana set to following the very obvious tracks left by Jasmine.  “Thankfully she doesn’t know how to hide her trail.  We should be able to find her in no time.  Come on.”  The two of them moved as quickly as they could through the heavy brush.  It was getting dark quickly, and neither had thought to bring a torch for light.  A broken branch here, a piece of fabric there, some hair.  It was enough.  Then they saw blood.  “She’s running blindly.  I think she’s cut herself on the branches.  Look at the height, though nothing serious.”  She seemed to be saying it more for herself, keeping calm.  It wasn’t too long until they heard the sobbing.  Holding up a hand to stop Alistair from rushing in, “Wynne told her you needed help with removing your armor, and indicated I helped you remove it every night.”  Her voice was hushed, just above a whisper.  “She feels humiliated and hurt.  I don’t know which of us should approach her.”  
  
"Why did she send her to help me?  It was nice, but clearly Jasmine isn’t comfortable around me.  Why, Leliana?"  Alistair’s voice was strained, tight.   
  
Looking at him, Leliana could see he was equally as hurt by Wynne’s gesture.  “She felt it was necessary to push something into happening.  Zevran’s too interested in Jasmine, and none of us want to see his hands on her.  The way you’ve been looking at her, and how you defended her today, it’s past time you make your move.”  Looking in the direction of where Jasmine was hiding and sobbing, “Jasmine needs someone now, and I don’t think I’m the one to do it.  Be gentle.”  
  
"Do us all a favor and don’t push her like that again."  Without a glance back Alistair made his way to Jasmine.  Moving as quietly as he was able he closed the distance.  In the limited light passing through the trees he could indeed see she was injured.  Her robes had small tears, but nothing that couldn’t be repaired…again.  Moving in front of her, he crouched down, careful not to corner her.  "Are you okay?"  His voice was soft, kind.  
  
Looking up from behind her drawn up knees, eyes puffy and small scratches all over her face, “I will be, thank you.”  Using one of her sleeves she wiped her eyes.  “It’s nothing.  I just needed to be alone.  You don’t need to worry.  I’ll be fine.”  Her words were fast, voice shaking.  In fact her entire body was trembling.  
  
"You’re bleeding, and from the looks of it quite cold."  Alistair sat himself next to her.  Immediately she tensed, but she didn’t move.  The warmth from his body, though, was too tempting.  Indeed she was cold.  "How about we go back to camp?  You’re shivering badly, and I really don’t want you to get sick.  I mean, uh, we don’t want you getting sick.  It’d be bad.  Very bad."  He rose to his feet, offering a hand to help her up off the ground.  
  
Nodding, “you’re right.  Let’s get back.”  A wave of warm light passed over her, healing her wounds.  “Falling ill would only make things worse for us.”  Taking his hand, she got to her feet.  The contact with him brought heat to her face, and she silently thanked the Maker for the darkness around them.  The last thing she wanted was Alistair seeing her blush.  
  
Feeling her smaller hand in his, he carefully closed his finger around it.  He wished he wasn’t wearing gloves, wanting nothing more than to touch her skin.  Pulling her to her feet, careful not to pull the smaller woman too hard, he watched her none-to-gracefully rise up.  As soon as she stood on her own he looked around them, noting the direction they had come from.  “We’ll need to tread carefully.  It’s gotten a lot darker.”  
  
Jasmine bent down, grabbing a large piece of wood.  Alistair’s eyes immediately went to her backside, imagining her without the robes on, the way she must look bent over like that in nothing at all.  The uncomfortable tightness in his pants brought him to, as did the suddenly flash of light as Jasmine lit the end of the wood making a torch to light the way.   
  
"This is one of those occasions I’m grateful to be as adept in elemental magic as I am with healing."  Not chancing a look at him, knowing her face was red, eyes swollen, "I don’t know how to read tracks.  Seeing as you managed to find me, do you think you can find our way back?"   
  
Clearing his throat, imagining dark spawn blood and guts and the smell of taint in order to making walking less difficult, “uh, yeah, I think I can.”  He gently took the torch from her, moving slightly ahead.  “This way.”  Making certain she was moving with him before making way, he set their path and walked at a gentle pace.  He was in no hurry, and knew Jasmine wasn’t either.  “I’m happy you’re okay.  I...we were worried you got lost, or would have.  I mean, oh Maker I’m making a mess.”  His voice trailed off into a mumble.  
  
"Thank you."  A long uncomfortable silence filled the rest of the walk.  Seeing the light from camp she put out the torch with a wave of ice, causing Alistair to jump a little.  "I’m so sorry!  Did I hit your hand?  I tried to be careful."  Jasmine grabbed him hand, thus turning him around, and quickly to examine it as he dropped the branch to the ground.  
  
His free hand was under her chin, pulling her face up, “I’m fine.”  Alistair could feel his heart beating hard in his chest, and his stomach full of butterflies.  Before thinking he had his lips on her own and kissed her.  Her lips were so soft, like kissing a flower.  Realizing what he had done he pulled away, removing his hand to rub the back of his neck.  “I’m sorry, I wasn’t think-“.  His words were cut off as she dropped his other hand, grabbed the collar of his tunic, and pulled him back down for another kiss.  His eyes widened for a moment, surprised, before closing them.  As if by instinct he pulled her in, on arm around her small waist, the other on the back of her head.  
  
Jasmine’s mouth opened slightly, his following suit, and the kiss deepened.  Her hand released his collar, and on her toes she reach around his shoulders, pressing her smaller body into his.  Her heart felt like it would explode out of her chest, beating like a hard drum inside her.  She could feel her body melt into his as he held her.  His tongue moved with hers, and she felt a kind of excitement she never could have imagined before this moment.  
  
Alistair pulled his mouth away with great effort, his body shaking with excitement.  “That wasn’t too soon, was it?”  Genuine concern and fear filled his voice.   
  
"No, it was perfect."  Her voice was hushed, but he could hear his own fear of rejection reflected in it.  She kissed him again, lightly, "I think we need to get back before they send a search party."  
  
Nodding, he released her from his embrace, but held her hand in his as they made their way back.  
  
From behind a tree not too far from them, completely unnoticed, was Zevran.  A knife in one hand, his grip tightened around the hilt.  His heart dropped, hurt and loss filling him.  The chance to lay with such a beautiful and talented woman was lost to him now.  Alistair had beaten him to her.  Breathing carefully to calm his quiet rage, he quietly moved away from them.


End file.
